KEP
by Lil Dobe
Summary: K.E.P also known as Konohoas Education Patners an alternative school. Yaoi.


** K.E.P**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Naruto.**

**Summary: Konoha Education Partners also known as K.E.P and alternative school.**

**A/N: Preference a lot of yaoi. (not really) but the pairs are as follows; Sasu/Naru/Sasu(friends with benefits), gaa/naru/gaa (friedns with benefits), (Ita/Naru/Ita (main paring), gaa/sasu/gaa (main pairing), and rest you will all found out.**

**Middle School: Leaf Middle School**

**Students sent to K.E.P:**

**Haruno Sakura-13  
****Grade: 7  
****Hyuuga Hinata-13  
****Garde: 7  
****Hyuuga Neji-14  
****Grade: 8  
****Nara Shikamaru-14  
****Grade: 8  
****Uchiha Sasuke-14  
****Grade: 8  
****Uzumaki Naruto-14  
****Grade: 8  
****Yamanaka Ino-13  
****Grade: 7**

**High School: Konoha High School**

**Students sent to K.E.P**

**Aburame Shino-15  
****Grade: 9  
****Inuzuka Kiba-16  
****Grade: 10  
****Rock Lee-15  
****Grade: 9  
****Sabaku Gaara-15  
****Grade: 9  
****Sabaku Kankuro-16  
****Grade: 10  
****Sabaku Temari-17  
****Grade: 11  
****Uchiha Itachi-17  
****Grade: 12**

* * *

** K.E.P **

Haruno Sakura  
Grade: 7  
Home School: Leaf Middle School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights  
Number Of Days Assigned: 90 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 4  
Bus Route: 4410

**Hyuuga Hinata  
****Grade: 7  
****Home School: Leaf Middle School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Skipping School  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 45 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 3  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

Hyuuga Neji  
Grade: 8  
Home School: Leaf Middle School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights, Under the Influence, skipping school.  
Number Of Days Assigned: 180 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 8 Days  
Bus Route: 4410

**Nara Shikamaru  
****Grade: 8  
****Home School: Leaf Middle School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Under the Influence, skipping school  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 120 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 5 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

Uchiha Sasuke  
Grade: 8  
Home School: Leaf Middle School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights, Under the Influence  
Number Of Days Assigned: 120 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 6 Days  
Bus Route: 4410

**Uzumaki Naruto  
****Grade: 8  
****Home School: Leaf Middle School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Fights, skipping school, found barred out in the hallways.  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 120 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 5 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

Yamanaka Ino  
Grade: 7  
Home School: Leaf Middle School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Number Of Days Assigned: 60 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 6 Days  
Bus Route: 4410

**Aburame Shino  
****Grade: 9  
****Home School: Konoha High School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Didn't finish days.  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 45 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 8 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 b **

Inuzuka Kiba  
Grade: 10  
Home School: Konoha High School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Skipping school, to many referrals.  
Number Of Days Assigned: 90 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 9 Days  
Bus Route: 4410

**Rock Lee  
****Grade: 9  
****Home School: Konoha High School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights****  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 45 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 10 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

Sabaku Gaara  
Garde: 9  
Home School: Konoha High School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights, Under the Infleunce. (Xanax)  
Number Of Days Assigned: 120 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 7 Days  
Bus Route: 4410

**Sabaku Kankuro  
****Grade" 10  
****Home shcool: Konoha High School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Caught with weed and cocaine. Fights.  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 180 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 11 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

Sabaku Temari  
Grade: 11  
Home School; Konoha High School  
Alternative School: K.E.P  
Reason: Fights  
Number Of Days Assigned: 60 Days  
Number Of Days Present: 10  
Bus Route: 4410

**Uchiha Itachi  
****Grade: 12  
****Home School: Konoha High School  
****Alternative School: K.E.P  
****Reason: Punched a teacher, smoking weed behind school, fights and barred out. (Xanax)  
****Number Of Days Assigned: 180 Days  
****Number Of Days Present: 18 Days  
****Bus Route: 4410 **

* * *

Sun light peered through the window glass, shining it's sun rays onto a perfect whiskered face. Naruto groaned lightly, and opened his bright blue eyes. He sat up with his back agaisn't the headboard of the bed and looked over at the digitial clock. **6:46 a.m**.

"Damn! That's too good damn early for me to be awaked!! Fuck!! Another day at that shitty school!!! And today is my last day in Orientation." Naruto groaned again, when a pale arm encircled his waist and pulled closer for warmth.

"Shut up dobe! I am still trying to go to sleep here!! And quit complaining, at least you get out one day after I am checked out." Sasuke chuckled lightly and sat up and got on top of Naruto, straddling his waist, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck lightly. "Morning dobe." Sasuke said softly and then hissed in pain/pleasure.

"Oww dobe! That hurted!!" Sasuke did a couple of hand signals and made a clone of himself. He told the clone what to do and all you could hear was a scream.

"Fuck!! That hurted!! Shit!! Don't do that!!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke off, which in the process the Sasuke clone puffed into white smoke. Naruto messaged his balls where he was bitten and Sasuke started laughing. "I'll show you whats funny!!" Naruto growled, which Sasuke took as a hint to get out of bed as soon as possible. Sasuke ran into the bathroon trying to close the door but Naruto kept trying to open it. Naruto finally succeeded into opnening the door and pushed Sasuke agains't door.

"Just for that, the only sex you are going to have is you and your hand." Naruto kissed his lips lightly, once he pulled away he saw the pout on his lips. "Oh and morning teme." He smiled innocently. He checked the clock that was placed on the wall and it read. **7:01 a.m. **

**"**Damn, we got at least 30 minutes to do our stuff. I need to brush my teeth man." Sasuke said to Naruto, which Naruto agreed on. Both him and Sasuke grabbed their toothbrush, put some paste on it and started brushing their teeth. Once they were done, they went back to the room and started getting their greens shirt out with the yellow letters saying; "K.E.P" on them. Naruto took out a pair of Navy pants and Sasuke took out a pair of Khaki pants. They looked for their shoes and their belts.

Naruto got a white shirt too put it under the green one. Sasuke doing the same. They put their pants on, letting them sag a little. Three inches. Showing off their boxers. They put their belts on through the belt loops. Fixed their hair, put their shoes on and left towards the bus stop. By the time they were finished it was; **7: 31 a.m. **And their bus doesn't come around until at **8:41a.m.**

As the two boys walked down the road towards the bus stop, they were accompinied by Gaara.

"Hey." Gaara said to them as he took out a joint and a lighter. He lit up the joint and started smoking it. Sasuke and Naruto only nodded their heads towards their friend. As they headed towards the bus stop, five ANBU's were already there, searching the boys that were situated under the Ketro stop. The three boys ran towards the woods, not wanting to get caught. They sat under a tree wating and waiting.

"Man, how long do we have to wait?!" Naruto started to complain and took the joint away from Gaara and took three hits. Gaara snatched his joint back and glared at him. Naruto just blew the smoke on his face and smiled. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"What the hell you chucklin' for teme?!" Naruto turned to him and stared.

"You'll find out why, just now." Naruto glared at him, huffed and then turned too look at Gaara, staring at him. They had a staring contest for only five minutes, when Gaara just pressed his lips agaisn't his. Naruto rapidly responded back. Tongues collided and fought for dominance. Naruto situated himself onto Gaara's lap, grinding their hips together. Gaara groaned into the kiss, earning a slight whimper from the blonde. They continued to kiss until- they heard a throat being cleared. They stopped their kissing and turned to look at Neji standing there. Gaara smirked, Naruto grinned and Sasuke 'hn'd'.

* * *

**sasuke**: damn, now you are going to continue this aren't you?  
**icky: well of course I am, why do you ask? (raises eyebrow)  
naruto:** because you forgot about that one story umm...(starts thinking-pouts) I uhh forgot. he-he. (scratches head nervously)  
**gaara:** what I think he is trying to say is that HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THE STORY "ATTENTION", AM CLREALY THERE AS A BAD BOY AND YOU SIMPLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!! YOU LUCKY THAT I FEEL LOVED BY YOU OR ELSE YOU WOULD'VE BEEN IN MY SAND COFFIN AND DEAD. (CROSSES ARMS OVER CHEST AND HMPS')  
**icky: how dare you speak to me in that manner?! The onyl reason I haven't continue it is because I am editing the whole thing!! how can you be so hurtful. (runs towards rooms, slams it shut and cries on pillow)  
neji: **gaara! you made her upset!! how could you?! After all she did for you!! (shakes ehad dissapprovingly)  
**itachi:** who made icky cry? (looks around, ready to kill)  
**sasuke, naruto, neji all point the finger to Gaara who is mad and upset at the same time.  
itachi: **(walks towards Gaara, pulls him by the arm towards icky rooms) you go right in there and apoligize to her!! you loser!!  
**gaara:** fine! (gaara hmpds' again, opens door, only to be hit by a pillow and loud "get out!") see she dont want me in there?!  
**itachi: **i dont care you in there and you apoligize to our poor icky. (opens ickys door and pushes gaara in there)  
**gaara:** (inside of room standing nervously because of the deathful glares icky is sending.)  
**itachi outside the door hearing everything, chuckling lightly, then all of a sudden everything has gone quiet, until...  
icky: OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL CUTE OF A BAD BOY GAARA!!  
itachi:** ok they mde up! now sasuke, naruto, neji, finish this while i go insde the room and well be loved by her as well. bai. (enter room, gets hugged deadly) I FELL LOVED BY THIS GIRL!!!  
**sasuke, neji, naruto: HEY THATS NOT FAIR! WE WANT TO BE LOVED TOO! REVIEW! (goes inside of ickys room, gte hugged deathly as well, sitting and laying on the bed watching the anime show "Trinity Blood) BAI!!!!!**


End file.
